Insane?
by mili
Summary: [INKA]Inu and the gang are in school, Kagome loves inu and they're best friends, but kikyou is his gf! they are brought together when kagome is .... R&R!
1. talking to a ribbon

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: HEY!! This is my first fic, so I hope you like it! It is inspired by a favorite song of mine "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Ok so I don't own "Down With The Sickness", Disturbed does, but Inuyasha is ALL mine! Don't believe me huh? Well just ask me!  
  
Lawyers: So you own Inuyasha?  
  
Mili: Yep! He's my hottie.  
  
Lawyers:(grab light and shine it in my eyes) you DONT own Inuyasha!  
  
Mili: Of course I do, if I didn't he wouldn't be tied 2 my bed...  
  
Lawyers: So now I have to charge you of demon napping?  
  
Mili: Maybe...  
  
Inuyasha: Don't subject me anymore evil!!!  
  
Mili: Shut up in there! Ok so I might not own Inuyasha, but a girl can hope right?  
  
Later, Mili  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bios:  
  
Kagome: 16  
  
Race: human - miko  
  
About: Kagome is a senior at Tama High School and has known Inuyasha since she was 4. Her cousin Kiko is going out with him, and he doesn't have a clue how much she wants him. She has been friends with Sango since she was 2.  
  
Inuyasha: 17  
  
Race: Hanyou  
  
About: Inuyasha is also a senior at Tama High School. Kikyou is his girlfriend, and he is clueless to the fact that Kagome likes him. To him they are just best friends.  
  
Sango: 16  
  
Race: Human  
  
About: Sango is a very sane, very practical girl. She is great at athletics, and likes Miroku. She would never admit to liking him however, because of his wandering hands.  
  
Miroku: 17  
  
Race: Human  
  
About: PERVERT! His hands sometimes wander around other girls, but he loves Sango. His best friend is Inuyasha.  
  
Mili: 16 (me)  
  
Race: Hanyou  
  
About: Crazy is a good word to describe Mili. Once she escaped from an insane asylum with her friends Meg and Kira. She also has obsessive-compulsive disorder. She gets obsessed with odd things, like her ribbon Sam. Ok so it's true, my ribbon's name is Sam!  
  
Meg: 16  
  
Race: Hanyou  
  
About: Thinks she is a vampire and can't stay away from blood. She is always wearing black, and wont come near the color pink. She usually has a knife with her, which she is obsessed with. Is also obsessed with   
  
Kenshin.  
  
Kira: 16  
  
Race: Hanyou  
  
About: Kira is a hyper-hypochondriac. Don't give her sugar, or she will go crazy. She is always hyper and is obsessed with cheesecake.  
  
Kikyou: 16  
  
Race: Human - Miko  
  
About: One word. Bitch. A few more: Inuyasha's girlfriend, extremely jealous of Kagome, dresses like a slut and well, is one. Is very preppy and wants Inuyasha to be hers.  
  
Kim: 16  
  
Race: Human  
  
About: Meg, Kira, and Mili's friend. She is sane, a bit of a goody-two-shoes, and often gets irritated at Mili's potty mouth. (***Kim's description of herself***)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
~*~*~*~Begin Story (Inu POV)~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha has known Kagome since he moved into the house next to her shrine; he was 5 at the time. He sighed and stared to the house next to his as he got on his cycle and drove off to school.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
He had just got unpacked, and he was talking to his brother Sesshomaru when the doorbell rang. He heard his mom answer it and saw a little four-year-old girl at the door. From his view, he could see that she had long ebony hair, a face that was a light tan, and curious gray eyes that seemed to hold no evil.  
  
As she handed his mom a covered basket he sniffed the air and could tell that she had brought cookies. He hoped they were good, because even though his mom was nice and all, she just couldn't cook. Hopefully this girl's mom could. He decided to go talk to the girl. He couldn't help but wonder where she came from, he really wanted to know every thing about her.  
  
*~~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
He realizes he's at school and hops off his bike.  
  
I see there're three new girls at the school and man do they look crazy. All three are talking in the corner. The one that has a ribbon that she is talking to would be kinda hott if I weren't going out with Kikyou. Her hair is short, light brown, and in a ponytail. She's kinda short, but has combat boots on that make her look taller. Her black pants have openings down the sides that have x's of material holding them together. Her shirt is black also, and she has a red ribbon around her neck. (A/N: Oh yea Inu is all mine, hehehe that is me I'm describing, and I do own and love those pants)   
  
But the girl next to her looks like she's normal. Ok maybe not, she has a knife. I can't believe she has a knife and school! She has light brown hair that is really long and reaches her waist. She's in all black with a shirt that says, "Why do cats get 9 lives, and I don't even get one" and a black fishnet shirt under it. (A/N: My friend Meg really does have that shirt, she wears it a lot)  
  
The girl next to them is going crazy; she's got cheesecake all over her face. And is she is... talking to her cheesecake? Right.... Well, she has bright red hair, and looks sort of like a truck driver. She also has on a preppy shirt covered by a truck-driver shirt and blue jeans.  
  
~*~*~*~My POV~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou saw Inuyasha walking over to the girls and immediately assumed he was going to cheat on her. Without delay she stalked, I mean walked, over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a seductive kiss. Kikyou had on a short skirt on that I'm sure wouldn't be allowed by the school rules, way to much makeup, and a tight pink (A/N: ewe pink .) shirt that was 2 sizes to small at least.  
  
"Hey Inu-Chan, how are you?" Kikyou purred.  
  
"Fine, but could you get off me? I want to go talk to the new girls, they seem pretty kool"  
  
"Well they aren't, okay? Look at them, they're freaks," Kikyou decided for him.  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply when his friends Kenshin and Miroku came over to him. Miroku had baggy black pants and a huge purple shirt on. Kenshin also had black pants on, not as baggy as Miroku's, and a red and black T-shirt. Kenshin had bright blue eyes and almost unnatural red hair. Miroku had brown eyes and brown hair tied up in a short ponytail.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yash, sup?" Kenshin asked. (A/N: I don't watch the show Kenshin, so it isn't the real Kenshin. My friend Meg likes him a lot though.)  
  
"Have you seen the three new girls? I wonder where they moved from. Hehehe, I'm going to go talk to them," Miroku said.  
  
"You mean your going to go be a pervert as usual and get a few bruises before class starts and after when Sango finds out?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yea, pretty much," Miroku answered without really caring or noticing what he agreed to.  
  
*********************END*********************  
  
You like? Please tell me!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Should I make Inu a prep? Or a goth/punk?  
  
Please tell me!  
  
-Mili 


	2. Seducing inu

Chapter 2  
  
A/n: Hey all! I hope you liked the last chappie. I am going to try to have a choice at the end of each chappie, and whatever gets the most votes will get it. And the poll thing will run until I write the chapter that it will affect. As for my last one, what should I make Inu and Kag, I got one review on it. It was from Inu-Chan's girl407 (A/N: thanx) and she said that they should be punks. Well that's what they will be. Thanks sooo much Inu-Chan's girl407, I didn't think anyone liked this story! So I wasn't going to write a chappie for a while, but now I will. Thanx so much! ^-^  
  
Inu-Chan's girl407: Hey thank again, I'm a punk too. I hate Kikyou, so expect horrible things for her. LOL and I'm wearing the pants I described. Sam is next to me, and I have my red ribbon on my neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~  
  
Mili: If I must... *sniffs*  
  
Lawyers: No one cares if you cry! You're pathetic!  
  
Mili: No I'm not!  
  
Inu: Face it, you don't own me!  
  
Kikyou: your right, I do!  
  
Mili: Never! Okay, so I don't own Inuyasha, but someday I will!  
  
~~~""~~~ (For the song)  
  
''(thinking)  
  
""(speaking)  
  
~*~*~*~Begin Story~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello my dear sweet ladies, may I ask you a question?" the friendly neighborhood pervert asked.  
  
"No, perv you may not," said an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"No, it's ok, let him ask his question," said the girl with the ribbon.  
  
"Um, well..." he wasn't sure if Inu would kill him if he asked his usual question, so he decided to think of something else quick like.   
  
"Um... need some help finding your classes?"  
  
"Um, sure I guess. I'm Milissa, but call me Mili. Oh and they are Meg and Kira. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Miroku, an that is Inuyasha. Excuse his temper, he ain't very friendly"  
  
"Shut up Lecher!" Inu screamed.  
  
As they walked off to their classes, it turned out that they all had the same schedule. Well there were a few differences, but nobody cared. Kikyou was also in these classes, and her rival Kagome. Kagome and Kikyou were opposites. Kikyou was extremely preppy and flirty. All the guys talked to her because she was such a slut. Kagome and every one else knew she cheated on Inuyasha a lot; it was amazing Inuyasha didn't know.   
  
Kagome on the other hand was nice and friendly, she loved Inu and hated to see Kikyou cheat on him like she did, but what could she do? Kagome wasn't goth or prep, or anything really. She did tend to wear darker clothes, but her mom would never let her be a goth. And Kagome would NOT nor would EVER be a prep. Mili and Meg were studying the class, looking for any potential friends. Kira didn't have their classes, just their lunch. While looking over the class, Kagome seemed a good person to ask to sit next to.   
  
"Hey I'm Meg, that loser is Mili."  
  
"Hey I'm Kagome, you guys new?"  
  
"Yea," Meg and Mili said in unison.  
  
"Jinx!" they both shouted again in unison.  
  
"Loser," Mili snorted.  
  
They talked for most of the hour about relatively pointless stuff, when they class was over, they felt like they had been friends forever. Inuyasha keep watching them, it was getting on his nerves that Kagome, his best friend, wasn't paying much attention to him at all. 'Damn those new girls, who the hell do they think they are? They were getting on his nerves. Wait, he was acting jealous again! She's not your girlfriend...   
  
'Well no, but he wishes she was... why are there two other me's talking about me... nobody asked you... well maybe you should!' Inu slammed his head on a locker causing everyone to turn to see why the most popular guy in school slammed his head into a locker for no apparent reason. Inu felt something come up behind him and slide their arms around his waist.  
  
"Inu sweetie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, um I was... feh nothing"  
  
"Oh well then we need to get to lunch."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't happy and he really was starting to hate Kikyou. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't like her like she liked him. But she was too damn possessive! Oh well. She's been a bitch, and I don't like her!  
  
~~~"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing"~~~  
  
"Kikyou, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm sorry, but we aren't clicking, okay?"  
  
"But... but... Inu why?"  
  
"I told u didn't I?"  
  
Kikyou started crying, knowing it was something Inu would not be able to handle.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I asked to break up with you, I didn't mean it!"  
  
~~~"Broken your servant I kneel"~~~  
  
"Oh really! Oh Inu, thank you!" she planted one of her signature bewitching kisses on his lips, "You wont regret it!"  
  
"Heh heh... yea," he said half-heartedly. 'Why the fuck did I say I was kidding?! I know damn well that I wasn't! I hate her, I really do! All this shit she's been saying and doing, is getting on my fucking nerves!' And with a flash his hair got whiter and longer and his eyes flashed a deeper amber.  
  
~~~"It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me."~~~  
  
****************End****************  
  
A/N: So? What ya think? Please tell me, I need a few reviews to know what y'all are thinkin, k? I don't care if they are good or bad. If bad, I can't say that I wont be mad. But I'm glad. Lol that was sad. Hahahaha ok that was fun.  
  
I changed it around little, cause RedHerring said I should. This is what you said, "How about you make them normal people? Why are the choices always punk or goth? What's so special about them? Why not make a new category? Why do people ALWAYS use those horribly inaccurate and narrow stereotypes? Why not try being original?"   
  
OK! Now I was seriously thinking about deleting this story, but luckily there were 4 other opinions in on this. RedHerring, you didn't sign your review, were you afraid at what I would say? HELLO! Do you even go to high school? At my high school you basically are punk, goth, prep, or a dork. Now lets see here, which other category do u see? They WILL NOT be dorks, and people choose those two because they are natural enemies; which is what most writers like to have.   
  
I hope you're happy that I changed her, but I didn't change her JUST for you; Kagome doesn't seem like the goth type, but she may go goth in later chappies, ya never know. As of now she is in the punk category, k?   
  
And as for the stereotype comment, I go to school, and that wasn't a stereotype. Most goths are nice and a lot of fun; I would know cause one of my best friends is one, and I some of her friends too. I wouldn't have made them stereotypes, cause the stereotype is wrong. And as for normal people, define normal?   
  
-Mili   
  
ps. *sorry 4 yelling but I get angry at people who don't know what they're talkin about!* 


	3. It just isn't!

A/N: Sorry for yelling at the end of my last chappie, but I was so so mad!  
  
~~~~~~REVEWS~~~~~~  
  
Anna: Thanx! I was actually gonna stop, but I saw your review and decided to keep the story.  
  
Inu-Chan's girl407: I am making Kagome into more of a punk, cause goth wont fit in my story well.  
  
Princess of emeralds: Inu is going out with Kikyou (.) but not for long. Inu is just best friends with Kagome.  
  
RedHerring: See previous chappie, and if you don't like my story don't read it!  
  
~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~  
  
Ok! Enough madness!  
  
Inu: *walks on in dog print boxers* I am soooo sexy! *Looks down* Oops, forgot the clothes! *Blushes, then grins* Ahhh but I'm still sexy!  
  
Mili: *faints*  
  
Inu: Hehehe...  
  
Mili: *Looks at Inu* Mmmm... lol yea you are, but you're all mine!  
  
Kikyou: *Hits Mili on the head with a frying pan* Nope he's mine!  
  
Inu: Okay okay! I give! Nobody owns me! I'm too sexy for everyone!  
  
Mili: Okay, I don't own him!  
  
Lawyers: Well that took long enough!  
  
Mili: Shut the hell up dream smashers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And again ~~~""~~~ is for the song ^-^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome, Meg, and Mili are walking home from school when they walk up to Kagome's shrine.  
  
"Kagome? Wow you really live in a shrine?!" say Mili with awe.  
  
"Yea, its kool sometimes. But with all the people that come here, it gets annoying," Kagome replied with a hint a disinterest.  
  
Mili placed her ear to Sam her ribbon and actually seemed to hear words. "Sam says that guy with the white hair was a hottie!!"   
  
Kagome paled at the statement, and blushed a little "You mean Inuyasha?" 'He is hott isn't he?' 'NO! He's goin out with that fuckin bitch Kikyou!' 'Just cause he's goin out with that bitch, don't mean that he ain't hot!' 'So?'  
  
Meg taped Kagome and Kagome jumped and blushed some more, "What were you thinkin bout Kaggie?"  
  
"Erm nothing, just someone I like... OH SHIT! Did I say that?!"   
  
"Heeeheehehehe who's the lucky guy?" Meg asked with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh nobody- OMG guys! Here comes my dad!!! You guys gotta go!!" Kagome practically screamed at them.  
  
"Wha? okay, later Kags!" Mili yelled as she walked away from the shrine.  
  
Meg leaned over to Mili, "Oh eh?"  
  
"Yea I guess"  
  
________________________Next Day At School_______________________  
  
The next day when Kagome walked into the school she was wearing a little bit more clothing on than she did the day before. It was still all black, but this time she had a sweater on and black velvet pants. She was also wearing makeup, something she never did (unless it was a little bit of lip-gloss). Inuyasha was watching her and wondering.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while, Kags, what's up with the war paint?" Inu said as he walked over to her. (A/N: Lol! My little cousin asked me that when I started wearing makeup, and it was lip-gloss)  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand," Kagome replied harshly without looking at Inuyasha. She was keeping her head down for some reason.  
  
"C'mon Kags you know I know that your lying. Just tell me please! Try me; if I don't understand at least you'll feel better cause you told someone," he said while giving her a sad puppy dog look. (A/N: tee hee tee hee, lol couldn't resist)  
  
"Inu even if I told you... no I couldn't, can't, and wont! I don't want to say something that I will regret okay?!" she said in tears, "Inu we're best friends, we always have, but I can't tell anyone, especially not you, about his. I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"Hey man! Miroku and I have been lookin everywhere for you! Hey Kagome! Why ya crying?" Kenshin rambled, talking a mile a minute. (A/N: I have an odd obsession with that saying thing, err I don't know what they're called)  
  
"Miroku where is Mili and Meg? I think I was rude to them yesterday a little, and I need to say sorry," Kagome said in a sad tone.  
  
"Oh, they're doing their homework at the table over there. Hmm wonder why they dun do it at home," Miroku replied with a pointed finger, aiming at the table he mentioned.  
  
As Kagome walked to their table, she looked at each of them. She really wanted to tell somebody what was going on, but couldn't. Everyone would hate her, and blame her and say it was her fault. But it wasn't! It just couldn't be.  
  
************END************  
  
A/N: You like? Yay or nay? Oui or non? Lol, well tell me what you think! And if you want a preview of what could happen, go to a lyrics place, look up Disturbed, and read the lyrics to their song 'Down With the Sickness". It will give a lot away. But if you wanna find out as I write it, then stay tuned. ^-~  
  
BTW sorry it was short, but I liked how it ended ^-^  
  
-Mili 


	4. Confesions?

Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long but I had midterms to study for so I couldn't write very easily x_x *grumbles* stupid midterms...  
  
Inu-chan's girl407~~Yay! Shes a punk! Well...kinda. (Does happy dance) Ja ne. And Merry Cristmas   
  
hehe merry late christmas  
  
Sakuragurl@19911016~~Oh please please please hurry up and write the next chapter. Oh you could put inuyasha and Kagome together and make Kikyo go to hell (eyes burning) heh heh heh I just can't stand her happy. Well make Kagome confess her love to inuyasha. i really like it so keep it up okay.  
  
Oh and by the way make Inuyasha confess his feelings twoard her too.   
  
I love it all keep writing^_^:)  
  
Hugs and Kisses  
  
Sorry i took so long, and I do plan to make kikyou pay, and Kagome and inuyasha will get together eventually ^-^ and i plan to keep writting!   
  
Thanx so much!---mili  
  
mili: Inu sweetie can u come here for a minute please *sad puppy eyes*  
  
inu: Are you crazy?! Wait dun answer that... I'm not comming near you! last time I did u locked me in ur room... o that was yesterday...  
  
lawyers: Im tired of wating! Say it mili!  
  
mili: NEVER!  
  
lawyers: NOW!  
  
mili: FINE! ok i dont own inuyasha -_- but i do own this... wait no no i dont....  
  
ttyl---mili  
  
ps. I don't own "down with the sickness" distubed does  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~Begin Story(inu POV)~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced around the class room and I don't see Kagome yet, well there is still 10 minutes until class starts. She better get here quickly! Errrr this is bugging me I need to talk to her! I know she's hiding something god dammit! I know her well enough, were best fucking friends and she doesnt tell me ANYTHING! I need to find her and ask her, she better tell me, if she doesn't I swear I'll find out! I hate seeing her hurt. And she's wearing makeup, that is definatly new, and I don't like it!  
  
~*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome walked into class, she kept her head down, not sure of what Inuyasha would say, and not sure she wanted to find out. SO she sat as far from him as she couldInuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome, searching for the right words to say, but nothing in his vocabulary as small as it may be seemed to be what he wanted to ask her.   
  
~~~"Looking at my own reflection"~~~  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked the only thing that came to mind. Kagome was still scared, but replied "Uh, yea sure I guess."  
  
"Kags, you know you can tell me anything right?" Inuyasha asked still not happy.  
  
"Um ye-" she got cut off. "I don't want to hear you say yea, or yes, when i know that you are hiding something! Why the fuck don't you tell me? I mean for fuck's sake I'm your bst friend and you dont even tell me whats up?! I can't believe your hiding somethiong Kag I've known you forever and this aint like you!"  
  
"inu-" Kag said tears no longer being formed, they were just streaming down.  
  
"NO! dont speak let me finish, I hate seeing you cry, but if it's the only way to have you tell me what's up, I can handle it."  
  
~~~"When suddenly it changes"~~~  
  
"Kagome what is it that you haven't been telling me? Don't be afraid, I promise I will always protect you. Please... just tell me?"  
  
(A/N: OOO I was gonna stop it here but it's kinda short.)  
  
"Class! Attention please! STUDENTS! SHUT THE HELL UP! eh heh heh, um I didn't say that ?"  
  
The class stared at the teacher unbelieveing what their lying ears just heard. Teachers don't even know how to swear! Do they...?  
  
"ok now that I have... um got ur attention, we may begin class. Please open your books to page... blah blah blah" was all the syudents heared before going off to lala land.  
  
Kagome felt hot breath on her shoulder, and around to see Inuyasha going to wisper something in her ear. "I want to talk to youat lunch, you will NOT get out of this."  
  
"Fine" The rest of the class went by really fast and they had luch next. (A/N: Im lazy.... ^-^ heh heh)  
  
~*~*~*~At Lunch~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome just finished getting her luch and looked around, Inuyasha was still in line but would be one shortly, so she sat at an empty table so they could talk easily. She saw Inuyasha comming towards her, she took a deep breath and sighed 'he need to know' she though.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've decided that you need to know whats up with me, so I'll tell you, but please please don't hate me!" she cried.  
  
"What is it Kagome, come on tell me! You know I'm always here for you."   
  
"It's.... It's my dad he..." Kagome started.  
  
*END*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAHAHHA! evil is good.....  
  
lol please review!  
  
inu: Mili wha whats up with her?! c'mmon tell me!  
  
mili: No! You can either read Disturbed's song, "Down With The Sickness" or you can read the next chappie! Now HUSH! Or I'll lock you in my room... hehe now that I think about it I'll lock you in my room neways... we will have fun!!  
  
inu: Save me from the evil! NO not again!   
  
kag: Oh shut up!  
  
inu & mili: yes kagome... *both growl at her slightly.  
  
i can't wait to write the next chappie, tho it will b sad but i get to write more of the song ^-^  
  
ttyl---mili 


	5. You've woken up the demon in me

MWUAHAHAHA! Hey, lol i take it i did a good job ending that chappie? lol well here comes another 1 ^-^ Lol I so happy i love u all my reviewers despite the recent death threats i've been recieveing from y'all, ill ignore those, 4 now...  
  
Review answers:  
  
ShadowStalker2008~~~ right.....  
  
Blackbeltkatie~~~ heh heh best part huh? Lol its pretty obvious wha shes gonna tell him, but well i gotta tell it or it du work, lol this is dramatic irony btw ^-^ lol y'all should know whats gonna happen though the character doesn't heh heh who said i dun pay attention in class? lol well i generally dont but thats from last year neways. ^-^  
  
Kitsune4343~~~ ur right, im evil, but thats kk, im ignoring the death threat heh heh but ya know i can make this chappie out of other characters right? Which i may....  
  
KamataNoEve131~~~ Yes, I am crazy, I may stop the fic like this again, ya n'er know! lol and please send me to the shadow realm! It sounds like fun!  
  
Kikyou101~~~ I can very easily stop it right there, and i did that for a reason ^-^ lol thanx i like the cliffie too, and u will find out what her father did soon enough!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Thanx so much for the reviews im writting this asap cause the review demanded it ^-^~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu: I have her address!!! Going once to the lady in the... *gets jumped on and bitten* What the fuck was that mili?  
  
Mili: ah heh heh i dun wanna die?  
  
Inu: err well she doesnt own me u should know that by now, and she doesnt own disturebed either! Now i can run away!!!  
  
Mili: wimp.  
  
heh ok well on with the show or the fic... er whatever lol heh heh and dont eat me cause of the begining k?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~Begin story~*~*~*~  
  
--last time--  
  
"What is it Kagome, come on tell me! You know I'm always here for you."   
  
"It's.... It's my dad he..." Kagome started.  
  
--end last--  
  
"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing! You way to close to MY boyfriend! Get the fuck away from him bitch!" The reigning bitch of the worl aka kikyou screamed.  
  
"Kikyou will you please go away Kagome is trying to tell me something importent!" Inuyhsha all but screamed at kikyou.  
  
"Inu! Why so you care? I'm your girlfriend! You should be talking to me" The jealous one yelled.  
  
Kagome sat there and watched as they were fighting over wether inuyasha could talk to her. She didn't want to admit it, but inuyasha shouldn't be talking to her.  
  
"Inuyasha it's ok, you dun have to listen to me." kagome quietly stated. Inuyasha couldn't handle the sadness in her voice, "Kikyou your right I should only be talking to my girlfriend, so ya know what? I'm done talking to you, we're threw!"  
  
"But... But inu-"  
  
"Save it! GO away NOW!" dog boy yelled, kikyou just left not waanting to get inu any madder than he already was.  
  
~~~"Violently it changes"~~~  
  
"Kagome please tell me what your dad did" A pleading inu said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Well um he.."  
  
(A/N: hahahaha ending it the same way???? what do ya say sound fun? ok guess not, waaa it would b fun 4 me ^-^)  
  
"He... Oh he's gonna kill me! He said not to tell anyone!" Kagome cried remembering her dad's words.  
  
~~*~~Flashback~~*~~  
  
Kagome is lying on the floor (A/N: it was about a month ago when this happend)  
  
"Daddy no!"  
  
"Daddy!" A crying Kagome yelled to an unlistening man.  
  
"If you tell- If you even think of telling anyone! You know what will happen!" The dad yelled before slamming the door, going out to get drunk, or to find some hoe, or a girlfriend, who knows.  
  
~~*~~END FLASKBACK~~*~~  
  
"Inu I gotta go..." Kagome said softly, afraid of what inu would say. Afraid of her dad. Just afraid of the world in general.  
  
Inu saw her eyes, he knew she wanted to tell him but her- her own fucking father was holding her back!   
  
~~~"There is no turning back now  
  
You've woken up the demon in me"~~~  
  
"Kagome come here," Inu demaded, Kagome decided it best to do as told. "Ok yasha"  
  
"Kagome I really lik- Kagome! God Dammit i love you! ButI always have, and we've been best friends since- since forever but you need to tell me what's up. Or else I can't help you, and I really would, I mean i really can! I know I can help you, but you need to let me try."  
  
"Inu, I- I love you too but He said-"  
  
"I don't care what he said I can deal with him, but I do care about you, and I need to know what happened."  
  
~~~" Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me"~~~  
  
"Ok inu, He- he hits me. I wear makeup to cover it. I know I never used to wearmake up, but I don't ant the bruises to show." Kagome cried holding onto inuyasha.  
  
"Shhh... its ok..." 'I'm gonna fucking kill her fucking father if I EVER see him hurt my kagome' 'wait my?' 'yes yours, don't you see? Or are you that fucking stupid?' 'Wow even my concious is violent' 'well im u arent't I?' As Inu kept thinking he kept telling Kagome it would get better and he would help her.  
  
*END*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was that that bad? Lol i gave y'all what ya wanted heh heh even if I took my time bout doin it ^-^  
  
Mili: comming soon to a theater near you... or a tv?   
  
Inu: Your so fucking stupid!   
  
Mili: Comming soon to a fanfiction near you... *may not be in next chappie either*  
  
~~~"No mommy, don't do it again  
  
Don't do it again  
  
I'll be a good boy  
  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
  
No mommy don't hit me  
  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?"~~~  
  
except it'll b daddy and girl ^-^  
  
ttyl and dont kill me!  
  
Review please! 


	6. The belt

Sup y'all? lol sorry had 2 say dat... Erm sorry I havent posted in a while but I didnt get wnough reviews so I didn't really feel like it... sad huh? Lol well now I have an editor, introducing...*drumroll please* Kim! Lol shes my friend and she goes to my school and stuff. She's a lot better at gramatic stuff than i am -_- lol well she said she'd never seen so many "gramatical errors" when I showed her my story so she took it upon her self to be my personal editor! Please give her your applause lol cause she has a big job 2 do cause I really suck at grammer x_x  
  
The reviews to the reviews that I recieved: *say dat real fast a few times* heh heh thats wha i thought  
  
Shero~ lol how do u know thats how it will end huh? lol well i may have it happen but not yet. Lol thanx I thought that's be a good way to postpone the drama and get rid of the bitch *aka kikyou* all at one time ^-^ And so sorry I didnt update quickly.  
  
ShadowStalker2008~ Lol again sorry I didnt update soon, lol nice  
  
inulover4ever101~ Thanx ya really think so? Lol kk I wont. Lol ur choker sounds awesome ^-^ I have lots of chokers I wear heh and i have a necklace with a stone arrow, like from ancient times on it. ^-^ lol its wha im wearing now. And thats sad u have no punks/goths lol my skool has lots, but we have WAYY to many preps -_- they scare me! Lol and I agree they should, Like yesterday in math i had 2 sit next to one and they were like "Oh my god! did you get that lipgloss at Gap? I hope not! Cause that place is soo cheap" & " I got this shirt at a sale in Hollister! It like was soo cheap! I was soo lucky I found it " . ewww!   
  
Thanx so much 4 the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu: *Glances both ways before looking into a book* *reads* "hey Diary Im back! Guess what! I own inuyasha and I own inuysha's clothes and I own inuyasha's.."  
  
Mili: *punches inu* Heh heh that wasnt my diary I swear!  
  
Inu: *grumbles and rubs head* DeNile aint just a river in egypt! *runs away*  
  
Mili: grrr * gets ready to chase after inu* Oh wait b4 i 4get I dun own inuyasha I tellin u that aint my diary!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time:  
  
'Wow even my concious is violent' 'well im u arent't I?' As Inu kept thinking he kept telling Kagome it would get better and he would help her.  
  
~*~*~*~Begin story~*~*~*~  
  
Yea, he'd help her alright! 'As soon as school gets over I'm going to that bastard's making sure he don't ever, EVER think about hurting Kagome or any other woman! It just ain fuckin right!' As Inuyasha thought this he started to growl, everyone in the classroom was staring at him and wondering what was up with him, and why he was.. growling? It just wasn't normal. The teacher took a notice to what Inuyasha was doing. "Inuyasha, could you please see me after class?"  
  
"yea teach" 'wonder why have to see him after class, I better not get detention or some shit like that! I have to help Kagome, kill someone, and eat my oh so delicous ramen and he better not hold up the process!'Inuyasha thought staring into space... as usual as the teacher droned on about whatever class inuyasha was in, I don't even think Inuyasha knows.  
  
Inuyasha Leaned back in his desk, staring off into space, thinking of ways to kill Kagome's father.   
  
'Option 1: Lock him in a room with Kikyou until she drives him mad, and he hangs himself to get free from her. The thought is sure enough to make someone hang themselves, imagine having to live it!  
  
Option 2: Make him endure a barney tape until he goes insane. When he goes insane and falls in love with Barney tell him barney died, and in turn he would kill himself. Ok well I should leave him with a knife to gourge hia eyes out.  
  
Option 3: Stab him with a spoon and tear out his spleen and feed it to Kira. Well the spoon part could prove difficult, but would hurt a lot. Though I have no doubt Kira would eat it.  
  
Option 4: Have Sam (mili's ribbon) disembowel him with a kitchen spoon. Yea that one sounded good...  
  
Option 5: Cut his head off and play basketball with it. Now there's an idea, I have a hoop too.  
  
Option 6: Cut off all his limbs and call him stubby. Heh heh heh that was an idea.  
  
Option 7: Beat the shit out of him: like he did with Kagome. '  
  
To Inuyasha number 7 was the preference, Inu thought her dad needed to know exactly what Kagome felt every time he hit her. And it was his job to make sure he did.  
  
"Now make sure I get your homework tomorrow, you will need it to move on to the next chapter. And with that note...," and he paused. waiting for the clock to hit the exact time. "You are dismissed." The people in his class herded (A/N: I'm so proud! A vocabulary word from this week, won't Kim be proud?) out the door. Saying things like "Wow that class was so boring!" or "I thought he'd never shut his trap." All the while, Inu was trying to slip through the door.  
  
"Halt! Inuyasha get back in here! I'm not quite finished with you yet." The teacher said as Inuyasha hit his head in reminder to be quicker next time. "What do you want? And why do I have to stay after class?"  
  
"Does the fact you were not paying attention in my class ring any bell in your head that you may have? You disrupted my class with your unearthly growling!" The teacher shouted at an uncaring Inuyasha. "That's it! I'm giving you detention!"  
  
Inuyasha visibly paled. 'I knew I'd fuck this up!' But even with his protests, he decided it's be best to just take the detention and then help Kag as soon as he got out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Detention *Inu POV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God! I'm so fucken glas that's done. I think Kagome said her dad wouldn't be home until later tonight, so she should be safe. I just hope she'll be careful! Err wait! Mom said I needed to get her her medicine after school! Shit! I can't go help Kagome until after I help my mom, I can't let her get sick again! Escpecially not now!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kagome's House *after school*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her dad up if he was getting over a hangove, which odds were he was. So she set off to cleaning the house up, and putting away dishes. She made no noises the whole time, which is quite a feat if you've ever put away dishes before you would undertand. She set about starting dinner. She was a great cook: she had to be. Her father always said he hated her cooking, but everyone else said she should be a professional. Who knows.  
  
Her dad finally stalked down just before dinner was done, he had like a 6th sense and always seemed to know when dinner was almost done. "Bitch hurry the fuck up! I don't have a fucken night to wait for you to make your nasty ass dinners!" Kagome wanted to scream something, anything back, but the pain of old bruises from doing less held her back.  
  
After dinner was finished, Kagome cleared the table, and washed off the dinner's mess. She loaded the dishwasher and started it with a sigh. Hopefully tonight's work was done, but her father might have something else she needed to do. Kagome just walked up stair and sat on her bed, thinking about what she told Inuyasha. Her father couldn't find out what she'd done, he just couldn't.  
  
"Kagome! Get you lazy ass down here!" As if waiting for her que she walked down the hall, without wincing though she knew what was about to happen. She couldn't let him get to her like this! He was just drunk, like usual. As Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, she knew this was definatly not her night. When she looked up she saw her father holding a belt, and not going to put it on either.  
  
  
  
*End*  
  
------------------------To Be Continued------------------------  
  
*Dodges fire and holds peace flag*  
  
heh heh sorry bout the ending, but ya know drama is drama and its good stuffs if u get ta know it real well.  
  
Mili: You like?  
  
Inu: Of course they don't, you wrote it.  
  
Mili: *Tear* I... I... I did my... b-best  
  
Inu: Don't cry! I'm sorry! Your story wasn't that bad...  
  
Mili: Your just lying to *sniff* *sniff* make me feel better!  
  
Inu: Ya well it was worth a try, guess it didn't work. Well I tried. I'm outtie!   
  
Mili: *puts on bright smile* So tell me what you think! Please review!!!!  
  
Au revoir!   
  
--- Mili 


	7. Escape and Running

Bonjour mes copains! sorry I havent posted in a while but I didnt get very many reviews now my editor, Kim, will be postind E/N:'s, *editors notes* Um it was a requesto of hers so i said ok, lol so if u see an E/n its kim saying something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The reviews to the reviews that I recieved resently: *say dat real fast a few times* heh heh thats wha i thought  
  
~~~  
  
KamataNoEve131 ~ He he, u were my inspriation to write another chapter, not only cause ur review, but cause you ined me. PLEASE IM ME PEOPLE!!! *Lango4 is my sn* Um yea thanx, i dont know what was so sad that you cried, but im extremely happy that you were effected ^-^  
  
ShadowStalker2008~LOL thats GREAT! Giving inu a cookie lol, shoulda been a dog biscuit ^-^. lol nope definatly shouldn't have let inu read that, and um inu i um like your tie? heh heh dont hurt me!  
  
inulover4ever101~ I'm glad you like my story, and im also glad you can relate, heh heh um tho i dun think you will to this chap cause um its gonna b ... odd? yea odd. Lol um im glad your different, I don't know what I would do eith   
  
~~~  
  
Thanx so much 4 the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mili: keh! I didn't do it!  
  
Lawyer 1: We know... we know! But you have been linked to the crime! *shines light on mili* WHO DID IT?  
  
Mili: Did what?  
  
Lawyer 2: We told you 6 times in the past 10 minutes!  
  
Mili: Why not make it 7?  
  
Lawyers *both*: WHO KIDNAPPED MIROKU?  
  
Mili: Santa Claus is commin to town...  
  
Lawyer 1: I repeat myself to much  
  
Mili: OK i dont own inuyasha!  
  
Lawyer 2: Now she admits it! 5 chapters later...   
  
Inuyasha: TBC! *to be continued*  
  
*next on "Mysterious Monk Nappings*  
  
Mili: jimmy cracked corn and i dont.  
  
ps i also dont own "Prison Song" by: Zug Izland  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~Begin story~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your attention please. As warden Abbiss announced ealier this week, Ionia state penitentiary is now number one in the country among inmate education. Thirty-one percent of you have earned your GED and or diplomas this year alone. As promised we now present to you in concert, your own fellow inmate Syn. Let's keep it cool and conduct ourselves properly boys. Let's show the warden we can do this again sometime. Here is Syn."  
  
~~"I can remember, all that she gave to me  
  
I can remember, how much she hated me  
  
I can remember, just what she kept from me *an inmate yelled bitch*  
  
And I remember, all that she left to me  
  
I can recall it, when the love was gone  
  
I can recall it, when the pain was strong  
  
I can recall it, when her palm would flash for what seemed like all night the terror would last  
  
I can remember, the look in my brother's eyes  
  
I can remember, whats left but another try?  
  
I can remember, the heat in the summer time  
  
And I remember, all that was never mine  
  
I can recall it, when the love was gone  
  
I can recall it, when the pain was strong  
  
I can recall it, when her palm would flash for what seemed like all night the terror would last  
  
I'm not here tryin to make amends  
  
Turn back time and I'd kill her again  
  
It's what I call justifiable sin  
  
Cock the hammer back! *inmates start laughing*  
  
And I put two in  
  
I can remember, half her head was gone  
  
And I remember, it was all over the lawn  
  
Also remember, the cops were everywhere  
  
I can remember, I didn't even care  
  
I can recall it, when the love was gone  
  
I can recall it, when the pain was strong  
  
I can recall it, when her palm would flash for what seemed like all night the terror would last  
  
I'm not here tryin to make amends  
  
Turn back time and I'd kill her again  
  
It's what I call justifiable sin  
  
Cock the hammer back!  
  
And I put two in  
  
I'm not here tryin to make amends  
  
Turn back time and I'd kill her again  
  
It's what I call justifiable sin  
  
Cock the hammer back!  
  
And I put two in  
  
I'm not here tryin to make amends  
  
Turn back time and I'd kill her again  
  
It's what I call justifiable sin  
  
Cock the hammer back!  
  
And I put two in"~~  
  
"Thanx syn! Wow leaves nothing to the imagination about why your in our asylum..." A warden said to Syn as Syn got off a table he was using as a mock stage.  
  
Kira looked around, wondering why they couldn't give out free cheesecake as a reward for being number one in education. Thinking it's be better than some dumb singer guy. Meg was staring at the plastic knives wondering if magically it may turn to metal for her. And mili was wondering where they put Sam. As they took him away from her when she was put into the asylum. Sad sad.  
  
On Fridays, they were allowed a phone call each. They're accomplis Kim was waiting on them. Kim didn't really have much of a life, and nobody was quite thankful for that until today. Kim was very kniving and extremely smart. Kim created a code that was never figured out. She had come up with all these codes for them if they ever got caught from one of their infamous "Grand Theft Cheesecake" missions as they've been called, also having some slight knife/ribbon napping in it also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was on the phone with Kim, being watched by a guard. "Oui, et pour le dejuener? .......ahhh c'est tres bien!.... D'accord, Au revoir ma copaine!"   
  
Mili said and hung up the phone, the guard eyed her suspicoulsly. Mili was speaking french for a reason, partly because Kim sort of understood it. In the code, dejuener or lunch as it means in English was the code for escape.   
  
Mili was the last of the three to call Kim and they all knew they're assignments, tonight was definatly the night they broke back out of here!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kim, Meg, Mili, and Kira were running from the police and the Cheesecake lovers of America club, for their previously committed crimes. Mili remembered the girl she met in class a few days ago, so she decided it was a good time to go visit her house. It was a good way to make friends, and get away from the police & others.   
  
Since the escape from the asylum escape 2 years ago, they had done many things they probably shouldn't have, heh heh, the cheesecake incident of 03 was a classic, there was a national cheesecake convention in Miami, Florida and Kira went there and saw all the cheesecake. She decided it should be hers, so she and the gangs came up with a way to steal it all. And they did.  
  
The cutting stroy was also pretty good, when they went into a weapon shop and stole all the knives by threatening the owner with flowers, amazingly they came out with a lot of knifes.  
  
The were some fabric incidents, but um that on has yet to be solved.  
  
As they walked to Kagome's house they were all thinking about the crazy stuff they'd done in the oast two years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kagome eyed her father's belt, he was eyeing her, he could almost smell her fear. See ut even, comming off her in waves. 'Heh heh, I defnatly gonna have sime funne t'night' he thought slurred eith an occansional hiccup. "damn I thinkin Bartender be drunk"  
  
*End*  
  
------------------------To Be Continued------------------------  
  
See ya!  
  
*heh heh no scene cause its late and im tires x_x*  
  
REVIEW!!! I DONT CARE HOW SMALL OR WHAT U SAY I WILL REPLY!!!  
  
Salut mes compains et tout le monde! Lol I speak french, but if you don't, that means Bye my friends and everyone!   
  
--- Mili 


	8. Bye for now

A/N: Hey! It's sure been a long time. It's just the story took a turn I didn't want it to take, and it had too many grammatical errors to be saved (says kim). So I'm not going to continue this story BUT I'm either going to re-do it how I wanted it to be in the first place, or I'll start a different story. It's been almost a year and my writting style has changed and continuing this story just wouldn't work. Sorry if you liked this story.

Mili


End file.
